Na Loja dos Livros que Tudo Sabem
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: ...não é muito seguro se empolgar com certas coisas. / Crossover Naruto x Rosa de Versalhes - One-shot - UA / Presente especial para Coala N.


_Naruto_ não me pertence. _Rosa de Versalhes_ também não. Até porque, caso contrário, eu seria um monstro dos mangás e todo mundo já teria ouvido falar do meu nome! – Do meu nome mesmo, não do pseudônimo que eu uso aqui, jajaja!

Coala N, saiba que é nisto aqui que dá ler duas fanfics do Lee em um só dia. E em uma delas ser sua. Pode passar em um cipó e roubar isto aqui para você, como diria o Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas.

* * *

><p><strong>Na Loja dos Livros que Tudo Sabem...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>...não é muito seguro se empolgar com certas coisas.<em>

* * *

><p>Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, Lee desejou muito ser Kakashi. Gai-sensei não iria gostar nadinha disso, mas é provável que entendesse: Só desse jeito para ter um mínimo de jogo de cintura ou mesmo cara-de-pau para enfrentar a situação de outra forma que não <em>fugindo<em>.

O som de cascos de cavalo seguia o ritmo em que o ninja saltava de árvore em árvore, mas estava ficando cada vez mais distante. As kunais invisíveis também não mais ofereciam perigo, apenas o barulho delas reverberando ao longe. Hehe, ele era indiscutivelmente mais rápido, muito mais rápido!... O prédio da loja ficando pequenininho às suas costas. Tentou se animar, pensando na sua corrida desesperada como um tipo peculiar de estratégia. Sim, uma estratégia, porque a pessoa que o seguia, além de ser mais lenta, não sabia como esconder seu razoável chakra e nem usar jutsus, afinal.

No mais, a única coisa que ela sabia fazer era manejar (muito bem, ele tinha que admitir) aquela katana estranha e uma outra arma que ele não sabia direito o que era. De qualquer forma, quem estava em vantagem era ele, claro. Imagina então se ele resolvesse lutar corpo-a-corpo com sua admirável oponente. Até o faria se não fossem os pudores por ela ser uma mulher. E se não fosse aquela confusão toda.

Sem mais barulho do cavalo, sem mais barulho de tiros, mas ainda havia o chakra. Que estava bem longe. Lee aproveitou a deixa para ir ao chão e parar um pouco. Tão logo o fez, sentiu o corpo tremelicar e implorar por oxigênio. Havia corrido tanto assim? Sentiu-se ainda mais desprezível. Muito desprezível. Quieto. O pequeno e puído livro sendo apertado pelos seus dedos. Droga!

Até que driblar Oscar não seria uma tarefa complicada. Difícil mesmo é voltar para a Loja dos Livros que Sabem de Tudo e explicar que não estava roubando nada, que só queria devolver o livrinho ao lugar, que mesmo que o lugar tivesse todo tipo de gente e de criatura como cliente ele jamais pôde imaginar que... Ahhhh, estava ferrado! Seria sumariamente demitido. Tudo porque usou o seu fogo da juventude para torcer por alguém em uma situação parecida com a sua, e não para ser um bom atendente e tentar descobrir uma forma de conquistar sua eternamente bela flor de cerejeira! O que diria para Gai-sensei? Como conseguiria encarar os amigos depois que voltasse para Konoha?

Sakê! Uma garrafa de sakê, pelo amor de Kami-sama, para afogar essa pobre alma desgraçada!

_Clact!_

Lee tomou um susto ao perceber aquele chakra mais próximo do que deveria. Mais barulho de folhas sendo pisadas. Oscar decidira seguí-lo a pé? Que droga! Distraiu-se e deixou a adversária se aproximar tanto assim! Calma, Lee, calma. Ela é barulhenta demais para pegar você. Só um pouco mais de velocidade e você esc...

_Zuimm!_

- Gasp! – Mas... Como isso foi possível?...

Segundos. Em segundos, Lee ficou com as costas prensadas contra uma árvore e com a pontinha de uma espada bem sobre sua garganta. Segundos! Ela poderia perfeitamente tê-lo decapitado nesse período de tempo. Oscar tinha quase a altura de Gai-sensei, embora a posição dela e a do próprio Lee deixassem os dois praticamente cara a cara. A mulher arfava, o rosto pálido de esforço e alguns fios aloirados molhados de suor, mas a espada permanecia firme.

- Passe para mim agora esse livro... – Oscar falou após recompor-se um pouco - ...e eu não te farei nenhum mal.

Lembranças de Lee todo entusiasmado subindo as escadas e comemorando-o fato de que o fogo da juventude finalmente deu volume à chama inabalável da paixão... O ninja apertou ainda mais o livro.

- Eu juro que não vi nada! – Não, ele não podia entregá-lo a ela. Não mesmo! – Palavra de honra!... Ugh! – Sentiu mais a ponta da espada.

- O livro. Agora.

Oscar abriu e fechou a mão rapidamente. Lee não sabia o que o intimidava mais: Se era aquela coisa fria e afiada que a qualquer momento iria atravessar lindamente o seu pescoço ou aquela cabeleira loira que, misturada aos detalhes opulentos do uniforme da mulher, a fazia um tanto parecida com o Raio Dourado de Konoha. Isso sem contar o olhar penetrante e decidido dela... Involuntariamente, Lee olhou rapidamente de cima a baixo a adversária, atrás de alguma bandana ninja que ele sabia que não encontraria. Encontrou apenas a outra arma, presa à cintura. Foi quando deduziu que aquilo devia ser algum tipo de disparador... Por mais absurdo que fosse imaginar aquela coisa relativamente _pequena_ atirando _kunais_. Absurdo...

Não, se entregar será pior. Ela o fatiaria no final do processo. Fatiaria!

- Se isso o tranquilizar, saiba que eu não tenho uma permissão especial para consultar os livros referentes à minha própria história e à dos meus. – Ela argumentou – Seja lá o que você viu, eu não vou tentar descobrir.

- Nós estamos fora da loja. – Lee rebateu – Quem me garante que você não vai tentar trapacear?

- Também tenho palavra de honra, rapazinho. Só há uma coisa que eu vou querer saber, mas você é quem terá que dizê-lo a mim. Agora, por favor...

A mão estendida no ar. Lee resolveu dar um voto de confiança. Devagar, estendeu cuidadoso aquele livreto (quase que completamente) ilustrado em cuja capa estava escrito, em marcantes letras vermelhas, o título _Rosa de Versalhes_.

Oscar pegou o volume e, pouco depois, recolheu a espada. Lee não demorou nem dois segundos para passar a mão no pescoço livre e se pôs a postos.

- Então o que você deseja saber? Pode me perguntar que estou disposto a dar a resposta que você quiser. – Lee falou quase apressado, parecendo um soldado em revista. Tremia por dentro.

Ela demorou um pouco para falar.

- O povo... Eles estão muito enraivecidos, não é?

Lee coçou a cabeça, aliviado.

- Olha, a coisa tá feia. – Respondeu. – Acho até que a qualquer momento pode começar uma guerra. É melhor tomar cuidado.

Uma sombra passou pelo olhar de Oscar, o que condoeu Lee. Sabia o quanto que a França era importante para aquela mulher... Decerto ele sentiria o mesmo se sua querida Konoha tivesse que passar por algo parecido. Ela aconchegou mais os dedos entre a capa do volume e o azul do uniforme.

- Muito obrigado. Prometo que não vou denunciá-lo ao pessoal da loja. – Ela disse, simplesmente. Passou por Lee – _Adieu_.

O barulho de folhas recomeçou. Quanto ela teria de andar até chegar ao cavalo? Ora, ela deve tê-lo estacionado longe. Lee meteu e tirou as mãos dos bolsos da calça, viu-se desacostumado a vê-las vazias após passar tanto sufoco por causa daquele livrinho. Ainda precisava descarregar o nervosismo que restara.

Porém, súbito, teve uma ideia. Oscar ainda estava bem por perto... Que mal haveria em revelar a ela um pouquinho, só um pouquinho, do que vira. Afinal...

- Ei! – Chamou – Ei, Oscar-san!

...isso poderia até ser útil.

- Escuta, tem só mais uma coisa! Você não deve mais gastar o seu fogo da juventude com aquele conde. – Falou assim que a mulher virou o rosto para ele – Ele gosta de outra, você sabe, e além disso há uma pessoa que está com a chama do amor bem viva por você e só está esperando uma oportunidade para te demonstrar sua infinita paixão!

Resfolegou, sem saber se se arrependia do que dissera ou não. Oscar ainda o mirava, e deu um pequeno sorriso antes de virar-se para a frente.

- Eu sei. – Falou. E voltou a seguir caminho.

Enfim, chegou a vez de Lee sorrir. Um sorriso bem menos discreto... Pensar que contribuíra para o que acabara de ver há minutos atrás o fez se sentir bem até demais. Nada como ajudar um companheiro de dor! Por falar em dor... Mas, ei, suas pendências com a loja estavam resolvidas agora, não é? Então, o rapaz voltou à copa das árvores e a ir embora do modo ninja de ir. E permitindo-se sentir o máximo de felicidade possível. Que bom que tudo acabou bem...

ooo

A verdade é que Oscar não entendera o que Lee quis dizer naquela hora. Achou que ele estava falando de Rosalie.

Só algum tempo depois, quando André lhe confessou seus sentimentos naquela fatídica noite, foi que ela soube. Mas isso não importava mais. Apesar da situação de calamidade e confronto iminente, os dois tiveram algum tempo para experimentarem a felicidade.

Antes de se separarem para sempre.

**.**

**.Fim**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Tudo bem, eu sei, não me joguem pedras! Sei que, no estágio em que os ninjas de _Naruto_ estão, colocar a Oscar para lutar contra quase qualquer um deles seria o mesmo que levá-la à guilhotina. Também, universos diferentes... Mas deixem-me ter este pequeno prazer. O Lee ficou tão feliz no final das contas que nem vai se lembrar da derrota, coitado.

Ah, pessoal do fandom de _Naruto_, não se preocupem que a fanfic "Once Upon a Dream" será atualizada em breve. Por isso, quem ainda não foi ler e deixou review no 1º capítulo, ande logo que o tempo está passando! Vai ser um prazer ver vocês por lá.

Falando nisso... Gostaram desta fanfic? Querem favoritar? Críticas? É só deixar reviews. Afinal, _elas podem não parecer ser tão importantes, mas, mais do que deixar um autor(a) feliz, elas o levam a conhecer outros autores e outras fanfics. Em suma, ajudam o fandom a ficar mais unido. Pensem nisso._ *senão eu vou chamar o exército do Napoleão, jajaja!*


End file.
